


Конец приходит

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fanfom Kombat 2013, Love, Regret, Sacrifice, Season/Series 02, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>В постели он нежен, её смазливенький адвокат.</i>
</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/597919">it comes undone</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf">tigriswolf</a>. Переведено в рамках ФБ-2013 для команды Bloodsuckers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец приходит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it comes undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597919) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



В постели он нежен, её смазливенький адвокат. Этого она не ждала, хотя ей нравится — больше, чем она могла бы предугадать. Ангелус всегда был собственником, грубым и страстным. Он получал своё наслаждение, где хотел, не заботясь, хорошо ли его партнёрше.

Но её милый адвокатик — ах, он так с ней заботлив. Следит, чтобы она питалась, дарит красивую одежду и украшения, читает книги и водит в оперу. С ним не узнать гладкости бесконечных мускулов и кровавых бань, но его голос, шелковистый, как дорогой виски, баюкает, усыпляя, и руки скользят по телу невесомо, как шёпот, боготворят её, словно она — нечто запредельное, нечто, чего он всегда ждал.

Ангелус крался, словно гигантская кошка, никогда не зная покоя. Но её адвокатик-красавчик может сидеть неподвижно часами, размышляя о жизни, о которой никогда не говорит с ней, о вещах, которым никогда не даёт названий. Он весь напряжение, тугая пружина, рвущаяся на свободу, а свободы она не может ему дать.

И когда она не сумела вернуть Ангелуса, когда все её чары и уговоры не принесли плодов, когда она увидела, как тускнеет свет в глазах её милого адвокатика, она поняла, что не может больше остаться.

Она вампир, одна из худших, она — воплощённая аморальность и зло. Она многих убила, ещё больше — замучила, оставляя за собой семьи и прах. Она не знает ни жалости, ни сожалений. И всё-таки… она уже не то существо, кем была раньше, до того, как Ангел проткнул её колом ради своей Истребительницы. Она не та женщина, которой была, пока её не взял Мастер. Она не та смесь их обеих, кем была, прежде чем Друзилла выпила её крови. Она изменилась, стала кем-то другим — и он ей не безразличен, этот смазливенький адвокат. Слишком небезразличен, чтобы она осталась.

Она не уничтожит ещё одного человека. А если она останется со своим хорошеньким адвокатом, она обратит его, выпьет этот свет навсегда.

Поэтому она уходит.


End file.
